


pink roses and twined vines

by kindlingchild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, hipster! mattsun, lolol, pastel goth! makki, random ass makki bday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlingchild/pseuds/kindlingchild
Summary: Hanamaki is a sucker for flower crowns;
and Matsukawa knows it.





	

Tomorrow was Hanamaki Takahiro's birthday.

Tomorrow was his best friend's birthday.

Tomorrow, he was going to wish his best friend- his crush- happy birthday, and not give him a present.

Frankly, because he didn't buy one.

Because he didn't know what to buy.

Matsukawa Issei, after two years of knowing Hanamaki and going into the third, never actually knew exactly what the peach-haired boy liked or disliked.

As he sat beneath the tree that was in the garden by the school building, he pondered over their past experiences; desperately trying to recall any conversations relating to likes or dislikes or wishes, even.

Then he remembered.

Not a conversation; a place.

 

 

 

 

 

Hanamaki's bedroom was full of flower crowns.

They weren't obvious at first, but after Matsukawa stayed over, during the night he spotted a large plastic box beneath Hanamaki's bed.

Being silent as possible, he moved the box over and removed the lid, only to find about seven flower crowns sitting on the top, and many more below them.

He remembered deciding against telling Hanamaki, in case he needed it for a future surprise.

And it looked like he was right.

 

* * *

 

He looked around the store, searching for a flower crown that would suit Hanamaki.

"Mommy! Mommy! I want that pink and white one!" Matsukawa heard a high-pitched voice squeal, only to realise that it had come from a little girl.

Matsukawa then saw the flower crown she was pointing at, and decided it was perfect.

The flower crown was thin, with green vines with leaves as a base and tiny pink roses littered along it.

"He doesn't have a pink one," Matsukawa mumbled as he walked over to it, picking it up and examining it.

It had been made very well.

 

 

 

 

 

He tried to recall the colours of the flower crowns that were in Hanamaki's box.

He remembered seeing blue and yellow, and he thinks he saw purple, and a few other colours.

But there was no pink.

Although all of Hanamaki's current flower crowns complimented his features very well, but Matsukawa had always thought;

_Pink is a pretty colour, just like him._

 

* * *

 

"Coming!" Hanamaki walked down the stairs of his house, his yellow flower crown on along with his purple and blue pastel swearer on, and his pants were black with skulls on them.

He had always liked pastel gothic fashion.

Hanamaki definitely wasn't expecting anybody to arrive at his house this early, it was only nine in the morning, and his relatives were supposed to come over at six.

He opened the door, only to see a stranger.

"Happy birthday Makki," the stranger said, passing him a bag.

"Um, who are you?" He narrowed his eyes at the man, who was wearing circular sunglasses- the type that Hanamaki thought made most people look really weird.

But the guy seemed to be pulling it off.

The stranger took off his glasses, and Hanamaki felt his heartbeat double its speed.

It was Matsukawa.

It was Matsukawa in a stupid hipster black hat, with a stupid pair of sunglasses, in stupidly good looking clothes- that all made him look stupidly handsome.

"Hey, sorry. I forget we don't see each other very often in casual clothes," Matsukawa giggled, and Hanamaki silently cursed the stupid crush he's had on Matsukawa since first year.

"Yeah," Hanamaki breathed, before letting Matsukawa go into the house.

They sat down on the couch, the long black cardigan Matsukawa was wearing draping down his sides and slightly off the couch, while his eyes stared at the paper bag on his lap.

"Hold on, is that a piercing on your eyebrow?" Hanamaki leaned forward, examining the small silver ball on Matsukawa's right eyebrow.

"Huh?" He turned his head, "Oh, yeah. Um, I've had it for a few months now, but we're not allowed piercings at school except for ears, so I don't wear it to school."

"That's cool," Hanamaki sat back down, adjusting his flower crown before realising- wait, did he not notice the flower crown?

"Did you notice the flower crown?" He asked, and Matsukawa hummed in reply.

"Yeah, I've known you like flower crowns since last year when I slept over, because I found your box. That's why I got you this," Matsukawa replied, taking out a pink flower crown from the paper bag, and placing it in front of Hanamaki.

He didn't know what to do.

"I-" He was cut off by Matsukawa's lips on his, slowly moving against his, careful and smoothly.

He was suddenly very aware of Matsukawa's hands cupping his cheeks, and the fact that Matsukawa- his crush of three years- was currently kissing him.

Matsukawa pulled away, cheeks dusted with a light shade of pink, and a cheeky look in his eyes.

None said anything, and finally Hanamaki did something, by taking off his yellow flower crown and placing the pink one on.

"I love it," he slowly said.

"I think it looks lovely," Matsukawa mumbled, and they both awkwardly sat there, blushing and flustered.

"C-Can you do that again?" Hanamaki whispered, and a joyous expression came over Matsukawa's face as he tackled Hanamaki, pushing him down onto the couch.

"I... Since first year," Matsukawa whispered, gazing into Hanamaki's eyes.

"Me too," Hanamaki reached for Matsukawa's hat, pressing down on Matsukawa's head and pulling him closer to kiss him.

They pulled away again, and Matsukawa laughed.

"You're as pink as the flowers in your hair, Hiro," Hanamaki giggled at the pet name, and took his flower crown- placing it on Mattsun's head.

"It suits you too, Issei," Hanamaki grinned, and they laughed and laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

Hanamaki was a bunch of pink roses tangled with Matsukawa- the vines.

They were a lovely bunch of pink roses and twined vines.


End file.
